


Hideaway

by docboredom



Category: Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, THE MIDWEST IN ME POPPED OUT i just want an old fashioned yknow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and as I said to twrpchord I CAME TO CLEANSE THESE LANDS, i still dont know how to tag anything fuck fuck fuck, implied danny and brian and the rest of twrp fucking off in the distance, minuscule alcohol reference, story time with uncle meouch, there's a couple swear words in there kids watch out, this really is just fucking happy time x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/docboredom/pseuds/docboredom
Summary: He bumped his head with hers gently as he issued a comforting sound. “Well then, how about a story?” He whispered in a soft voice, smiling when her face lit up.“Jazzlan.” She was also whispering, excitement sparking in her eyes. Ah yes, Jazzlan, Audrey’s favorite hero-space pirate-spy. Never before had there been such a heartbreaking swashbuckler as he. Not even Dan himself could compare! “Jazzlan please, Uncle Meouch.”~More Ninja Audrey softness because we all deserve it in these trying times (title inspired by Karen O's "Hideaway" from the Where the Wild Things Are movie)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Hideaway

It was one of those days where everything was mercifully quiet. Sung was squirreled away in his room tinkering on something, Havve was cleaning out his archives, Phobos was buried in a book of course, and Meouch, well…

He was nursing an Old Fashioned and listening to Elton John.

Top shelf Korbel, a little bit of Canada Dry on top. He had even mulled the cherries and oranges all by himself. He had to hand it to humans. They had this hard liquor thing down. 

Meouch had gotten all leaned back and comfortable against the couch as he sipped at his drink, purr-sighing to himself as he bobbed his head along to Bennie and the Jets. He’d finish this drink first, then maybe take a nap...

“Kitty.”

Son of a _bitch._

He cracked an eye open and swiveled his head around with a groan. Who’s impossible voice had he heard through his headphones? How? He found bright eyes in an instant, brown curling hair…

“Audrey?” Meouch mumbled back in surprise, half asleep and only slightly fucked up.

She let out a shriek of delight and jumped right into his lap, somehow careful enough not to knock his drink over even as she flailed about. She did, however, manage to step and elbow all his sensitive spots, but Meouch kept his mouth shut about that and manned the fuck up.

And just like that she went still and silent, mouth flipping down. Mood going to absolute shit in the span of fifteen seconds without any reason. That was kids for you, alright. He almost laughed, then thought better of it. “Well, it’s good to see you too.” Meouch said after a bit.

She locked her arms and hid her face into his flannel as her little fists balled up. Gods. What had Brian and-or Danny done this time around? Meouch brought a paw up to her hair, petting through the soft, feathery down, letting his eyes fall closed once more. “Oh, it’s pouty time, huh?”

“Hmph.”

He bit back a snort and smiled over her head. “Pouty grumpy time. Got it, bud.”

Meouch wasn’t complaining. He was the _king_ of pouty grumpy time. Sometimes you just needed to have that time to yourself. Setting his drink off to the side, the older alien knocked his headphone back to ring around his neck, letting the tinny lyrics spill out. _“Hey kids, plug into the faithless…”_

Audrey’s breathing deepened and slowly but surely as the song wound on her body unraveled itself. Everything was so big when you were a kid. Every feeling. Every thought. And the worst part about it was that you couldn’t even begin to express yourself. So yeah, Meouch wasn’t going to push it, gods forbid he piss her off even more. “Sorry.” She finally said in a wet, flat voice, face still mashed against his chest.

“It’s okay munchkin.” He tipped a claw under her chin and brought her face up. “You wanna tell me what’s going on, or you wanna go build some Legos with uncle Meouch?”

Audrey snuffled as she gave him a slow shake of her head. No talking or no Legos? Alrighty then. What else? Despite not being the golden boy of the group, like Sung, or being sweet and soft like Phobos… hell, even not being strange and mysterious like Havve, Audrey liked _him_ the most. 

A fact Meouch took a stupid amount of pride in no matter what.

He bumped his head with hers gently as he issued a comforting sound. “Well then, how about a story?” He whispered in a soft voice, smiling when her face lit up.

“Jazzlan.” She was also whispering, excitement sparking in her eyes. Ah yes, Jazzlan, Audrey’s favorite hero-space pirate-spy. Never before had there been such a heartbreaking swashbuckler as he. Not even Dan himself could compare! “Jazzlan please, Uncle Meouch.”

He huffed happily. “I should have known.” _Captain_ Jazzlan’s story had been going on for years now. It had started when Jazzlan had been no more than four (Audrey’s age, of course) thrown into a starry sea without a second thought. A punishment for his mother for loving another man, decreed by the nefarious Mayon, a jealous and terrible man. “Now gimme just a second, where were we?” Meouch stroked his jaw thoughtfully, trying to recall.

Jazzlan had been through a _lot_. Taken in by prison inmates on the run before the cold of space could kill him, they raised him in zero gravity and taught hundreds of tongues. His first big conquest had been finding the heart of Dorado Gold at the age of ten, delivering it to the doorsteps of Princess Selune as part of her birthday contest. 

At age thirteen he had met his mortal enemy. Well. One of them. Jazzlan was really good at getting people riled up after all. A boy named Fearsum, who swore vengeance upon Mayon and his kin for reasons unknown. They were… frenemies now, for lack of better words. Their paths aligning more often than not, their interests simultaneous.

He was in his twenties now and was plotting to crash Selune’s wedding, as she was betrothed to the mind numbingly dull and totally evil Christoff. “I remember now.” He had convinced Fearsum to join him, and they were in the midst of discussing the pros and cons of enlisting three eyed telekinetic and his cyborg brother to help them. “Do we need to back track?”

“No. I remember too!” Audrey insisted excitedly. He nodded with a sharp grin and took a moment to change the music over to something more appropriate and epic before launching in.

~

“-And then, when the rope was seconds from snapping. Jazzlan’s eyes locked with Samuel’s, and he knew the other would catch him.”

He heard something at the door and paused, eyes sliding to the frame. Havve stood there like a ghost with his notepad clutched close. Meouch gave a lazy grin and raised his glass in greeting. “Hey Hogan. You came in at the best part.”

The robot was predator quiet, the slanting light catching on his rusting armor and painting it blood orange. _‘Is she asleep?’_ Havve asked, pen working quick across his notepad.

“Just about.” Audrey had her fingers clawed around the tail of his bandana and her breathing was soft, dreams this close to claiming her. “You can settle down, bloodhound.”

 _‘Bastard.’_ Havve’s optics narrowed, an empty threat if Meouch had ever seen one. _‘Sung got a comm from Danny, they just wanted to make sure.’_

“I know, I know. I’m just fucking with you.” He was glad Audrey knew to come to them when she was upset. She was safe here. Loved. “She wasn’t really looking to see anyone else. Promise I wasn’t being selfish.” Meouch told him.

Okay, maybe a little bit, but no one needed to know that.

 _‘I know.’_ Havve sat on the arm of the couch, optics nearing a rosy pink as he stared at the little girl, as affectionate as his immobile face would allow. He made no move to take her into his arms though, instead just… staying perched there. Meouch curled his toes on the carpet, darted his eyes around…

_‘You can keep going, you know.’_

“I mean-” He flushed hot under his fur as he read the words. “The kid’s asleep. I think I’ll hit pause for now.” Jeeze, none of the other band members had ever really heard his stupid made up stories. They were just pure fantasies made up for Audrey and him. “Draw the suspense out.”

He could hear Havve’s 808 thumping in a gentle undertone, matching the tandem of whatever video game music that had come up on his shuffle without even realizing it. _‘Fair.’_ He finally wrote. _‘I liked it though, the parts I heard. You should write them down Meouch.’_

Havve left as soon as he entered, leaving just him and Audrey once more. Meouch tipped his head back, sighed softly.

Fantasy anchored in reality.

Tales that came from his heart...

“And they all lived happily ever after, after all.” He murmured before drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> WE SAID IT'S FUCKING SOFT HOURS HERE BITCHES GET FUCKED


End file.
